Little Thief
by coco2012
Summary: I decided to make this story since it won't leave my head.
1. Chapter 1

Coco: This randomly popped into my head so I thought why not write it. So please enjoy and I don't own Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime or its characters.

A little girl no older than 4 years old with dirty blond hair angrily moaned. She was in her mother's car going to the mall with 3 other kids. The problem was that 2 of the kids were so annoying. The other kid was sleeping so he wasn't so bad.

But one of the annoying kids was singing loudly to the other kid who was only 2 years old. It seemed pointless to sing to the 2 year old if she couldn't even understand a word. So the girl was forced to sit next to them the entire ride to the mall. Finally she couldn't take the singing anymore and she complained to her mother.

"Mother, Elliot is being annoying." The girl said. Her mother sighed."Camelia, we've talked about this. Elliot has to sing so Elsa won't cry." Camelia 's mother said. The little red haired boy named Elliot smiled and he began to sing for Elsa again. The 2 year old began to clap her little hands in delight. She was the only one who was happy with his singing.

"Wahhhhhhhh!" Camelia heard. She looked to the boy who was sleeping that was now crying. He was woken up from his nap and that always made him cry."Camelia can you please calm down Truth?" her mother said. Camelia rolled her eyes and she started trying to calm down the little blue-haired boy. He quieted down after hearing Elliot's singing. To 2 or 3 year olds his singing was fantastic. But to a 4 year old it was dreadful. Fortunately they arrived at the mall quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

First, Camelia's mother got out of the car and then she took out the 4 kids in the back seat."All right, when we are inside the mall what do we do?" her mother asked."We always stay by your side and when we have to use the bathroom or we are hungry we tell you." The 3 kids who could talk recited."Good." she said.

Then all 5 of them went inside the mall. As they went inside their mouths dropped open in awe at all the stores. Camelia ran over to one of the store's windows."Mother, can we go in here?" she asked.

Her mother gave her a stern look."Do you have money?" her mother asked. Camelia frowned. Her mother's new rule was that unless you had money or at least tried to save money you wouldn't be able to go into a store. She hated that rule because it meant she couldn't look around.

So with sadness in her step Camelia walked back to her mother. But as she got back she noticed Elliot whispering to her mother. Her mother nodded at his words and they went into the nearest toy store.

As soon as the 5 of them entered the store the children immediately dispersed among the toys. Camelia went over to the fake jewelry toys, Elliot and Elsa were in the stuffed animals section, and Truth was in the cars section.

In the stuffed animals section, Elliot was displaying different animals to Elsa. He had enough money to buy her a toy as a late birthday present so he wanted to make sure she would like it. Eventually she chose a pink bunny by hugging it tightly (which is her way of showing what she likes). After she let the toy go he went back to Camelia's mother so he could go pay for it.

Camelia saw him with the toy and her mother and she got angry. Why could he get a toy when she couldn't? She looked at the toys in front of her and she chose one. When she picked it out she went to her mother and asked for it.

"No, I can't buy it for you so put it back." Her mother said. Camelia angrily went back to where she found the toy and she saw Elsa sitting on the floor.

Then an idea formed in her head."Oh, Elsa" Camelia gently called. Elsa turned her head towards her."Come here." Camelia said. She took an animal cracker (she always has some animal crackers with her) and she beckoned Elsa with it. Seeing the cracker Elsa immediately toddled over to Camelia.

Camelia gave the cracker to Elsa as she went to work. Elsa was wearing overalls since all her dresses were dirty so Camelia stuffed the box in Elsa's overalls. Elsa didn't even seem to notice for she was too interested by the cracker that was in her mouth. She swallowed and went over to her brother.

Unfortunately, Elliot saw the top of the box and he told Camleia's mother. She checked the item in the little girl's clothes and saw a familiar label. Camelia's mother frowned at the thought that her daughter was shoplifting by using an innocent child but then she smiled. She had thought of a way of punishing her daughter that wasn't the usual time out or spanking.

So when Elliot was done paying she quickly paid for the toy and took the kids away. But before leaving she took the boys in the bathroom and told them her plan so they wouldn't ruin it. Surprisingly they both understood and promised not to tell.

Then the 5 of them went home ready to put the plan into action the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day…_

The following day the plan started. It began when Camelia entered the dining room for breakfast and saw her mother shaking her head behind a newspaper."Terrible… Just terrible…"she kept saying. Camelia wanted to know what was so terrible so she asked her mother.

"Oh, didn't you hear someone stole a very important toy from the toy store we went to yesterday." her mother said. She sneaked a glance at Camelia to see the little girl had a shocked/worried face.

"R-really?" Camelia asked."Yes and the police say that when they find who took the toy that person is going to jail for life." her mother continued. Camelia's heart stopped."I-I'm not hungry." She said. Then she took off to somewhere else.

When Camelia left, her mother giggled a bit as she knew where the girl would go.


	4. Chapter 4

After she left the dining room, Camelia ran to one of the balloons and she quickly climbed in. She steered the balloon towards the Sunny kingdom. When she arrived she looked around for Elsa. But what she didn't notice was another balloon from her kingdom landed and several other kingdoms' balloons also landed. They all knew of the plan and wanted to see the outcome.

While Camelia searched, everyone who arrived went into the king and queen's bedroom. Inside were the king, queen, Elliot, and a man dressed as a police officer. He was the key part in the plan. He was going to pretend that he was going to arrest Elsa, which would make Camelia feel guilty and confess.

Everyone waited there until Camelia found her way to the room and entered. She was shocked at what she saw. Everyone in the room was crying and there was a police officer inside."W-what's going on?" Camelia asked.

The queen wiped away some of her tears and she spoke."This police officer is going to arrest Elsa." She said. Then she burst into tears again.

Camelia was at a standstill. Elsa shouldn't be getting arrested; it wasn't her who did it! Then Camelia felt the terrible sense of guilt eating away at her insides. Then finally she couldn't hold in her guilt and she confessed.

"She didn't take the toy! I did…" Camelia said. Then Camelia got on her knees and she started to beg the police officer not to take Elsa.

Eventually though no one could hold it in anymore and they burst out laughing."W-what's so funny?" Camelia asked.

"We got you!" everyone shouted."Hopefully, that taught you not to steal." Her mother said. Everyone continued laughing.

But everyone was laughing so hard that they didn't seem to notice Camelia crying or the fact that she ran out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Camelia was so mad and embarrassed as she tried to find an empty room. Eventually she found her way to Elsa's nursery. Camelia didn't notice Elsa so she sat on the floor of the nursery and cried.

Elsa did notice Camelia though and she herself felt sad. Elsa didn't like seeing someone else cry, so she stumbled over to Camelia and planted herself on Camelia's lap.

Camelia felt something sit on her and she stopped crying. When she saw Elsa she cried again. Elsa had her stuffed bunny so she pressed it on Camelia's wet cheek. Camelia felt the soft fabric of the pink bunny and she hugged it tightly. Elsa smiled.

She had got Camelia to stop crying. As Camelia hugged the bunny, Elsa wiped away all her tears."No cry, no cry" Elsa said. Camelia smiled at Elsa's words when she realized something.

Elsa had just spoken her first words."Elsa, you…you spoke." Camelia said. Suddenly, happiness filled Camelia's body. She jumped up from the floor and she picked Elsa up in her arms."And you said it to me!"Camelia shouted. This was the most amazing thing that could happen! So Camelia hugged Elsa until she realized that she was suffocating the little girl. She let go and she had a new sense of confidence as she grabbed Elsa's hand.

"Let's go tell everyone."Camelia said. Then she walked Elsa out of the room.


End file.
